When will this end?
by 2000Aerobars
Summary: It's Tails's first day at school. Things are looking promising as he makes new friends, but as he gets inside the school gates he finds himself being watched by the vicious Bully: Vlad The Wolf. Tails's life is about to change and it may not for the better either... Neonlight 14 wrote this story with me. (I drew the front cover XD)
1. Prologue

**When will it end? (This was edited 8th September)**

**This story isn't just mine. Me and Neonlight14 are writing this story together. **

Ever since nursery I've been bullied. The kids used to deliberately stand on my tails and ask there parents why I looked so funny. Sometimes the parents could be just as bad as the kids. It was like this for years, getting worse with each year that passed. My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails.

You might think of me as the lucky guy who became best friends with Sonic the Hedgehog. It hasn't always been like that, I've come here today to tell you my story of how I was bullied and it may change the way you think about bullying...

**We need OC's. All we need is their name, appearance and if you want them to be a bully or a friend of Tails.**

**(If they are a friend they'll probably be bullied so PLEASE tell me what they can be called e.g weird because I don't want to offend anyone)**

**Leave your OC on the review or send on PM please. (Preferably PM but if you don't have a login Review is fine).**


	2. Chapter 1 - New friends, New foes

Chapter 1 - New friends, new foes,

**This story was also written by Neonlight14. Please R&R XD**

**Disclaimer: We own very few of these characters, Pierce the bee belongs to Cyberwolf777.**

"Come on, Miles. Time for school," a gentle voice smiled, drawing the curtains.  
"Mom," he groaned loudly.  
"Miles, come on. You don't have to worry about those bullies anymore," she argued.  
"It'll just start all over again," Miles whined.  
"It won't," she smiled, pulling the blankets away from him and putting them in the wardrobe.  
"MOM!" Miles exclaimed, curling into a ball for warmth.

Miles's mother, Rosemary, sat beside her son and sighed. "Please Miles, It's a new place! Why don't you give it a chance?" she asked gently. Miles thought for a long time before speaking up.  
"Fine, I'll give it a go ," Miles sighed.  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
"Can I have my blanket back now?" Miles asked. Rosemary smiled and shook her head.  
"Come here you," she giggled, tickling his belly.

Miles burst into laughter and tried to crawl away but he was laughing too much. "Ok, ok hahaha you win!" he shrieked. Rosemary stopped and gently kissed his forehead.  
"Why don't you get your bag out of the wardrobe and pack it whilst I make some breakfast?" she suggested. Miles nodded and began to search the wardrobe for his bag.  
After a few minutes, Miles found his black and blue bag. The delightful smell of pancakes drew Miles to the kitchen.

"Wow mum, those smell fantastic!" Miles exclaimed, sniffing the air with satisfaction.  
"Thank you, Do you want some orange juice?" Rosemary smiled.  
"Yeah, please," he replied, sitting down on a wooden seat. Miles was surrounded by cardboard boxes full of stuff.  
Miles swallowed his pancakes and asked "Do you want me to help you unpack later?"  
Rosemary smiled and nodded "If you want to,"

Miles wolfed the warm pancakes down and drunk his juice. "Someone was hungry," Rosemary teased.  
"I was starving," he replied.

Rosemary then looked at the time and saw it was almost 8:30. "Oh dear, Miles you'd better get going or you'll be late." said Rosemary rushing to the front door opening it for Miles. "Have a good day sweetie." Rosemary chuckled kissing the little fox on his nose.  
"I will mom." Miles smiled running off down the driveway.  
"And try to make friends and ugh don't run with scissors!" called Rosemary  
"I'll try Mom!" laughed Miles running backwards as Rosemary closed the door.

But just as he turned round he wasn't looking where he was going and slammed into a bag knocking him and the bag to the floor.  
Miles's head was spinning as he shook his head and saw loads of papers scattered around the sidewalk and a white wolf staring looking very angry with him.  
"Hey!" she Exclaimed. "Watch where your going! Great, now all my homework is dirty!"  
"Sorry!" Miles apologised quickly picking up all the Wolf's homework and stuffing it back into her bag and giving her his hand.

"Here let me help you up!" offered Miles.  
The wolf put out her hand and Miles pulled her up looking worried.  
"Sorry! It's ok if your angry I'm used to it." said Miles holding his hands behind his back  
"Ugh I'm not angry just a bit annoyed just watch where your going ok!" said the wolf smiling  
Miles blushed smiling back in a cute, shy way.

"Aww hey are you the new neighbour? asked the Wolf.  
"Yeah just moved here it's my first day," Replied Tails  
"Cool I live next door! Haha I'm Melissa" smiled the Wolf holding out her fist expecting a fistbump  
"Ugh?" Miles was confused he had never seen this kind of greeting before.  
"Just bump your fist into my fist!" laughed Melissa  
"Oooooook?" Miles said bumping his fist into Melissa's fist.  
"Ha you'll get used to it! Hey wanna walk to school with me?" asked Melissa in a joyful tone.  
Miles smiled brightly and thought _Mom was right I've only been here a day and already I've made a friend!_  
"Yeah I'd love to!" Smiled Miles.

Melissa laughed as they both walked down the road together to where the school was.  
"So where you from?" asked Melissa  
"I dunno really, I've moved to several different schools the past 2 years because of my...*Gulp* Birth defect." Miles said worryingly.  
Melissa raised her left eyebrow "What defect?" she asked.  
Miles shut his eyes and said quietly "Look at my Tail,"  
Melissa looked and gasped  
"WHAT THE!?" She exclaimed.

Tears starting welling in Miles's eyes he starting choking up  
"Hey whats the matter dude?" asked Melissa  
"I...know I'm a f..f..f..FREAK!" Miles began crying on the floor closing his eyes.  
But next thing he knew he could feel fur on his right side he opened his eyes and saw the wolf hugging him.  
"I don't think your a freak i think it's cool you have two tails." She said softly.  
"*sniff* Really? *sniff*" asked Miles  
"Yeah! In fact I've always wanted two tails!" Melissa laughed, still hugging the little fox.  
Miles's tears stopped and he jumped up at Melissa hugging her back as they both laughed.

Miles and Melissa were walking to the gates when they saw a group of grey will wolves talking.  
"That's Vlad, my boyfriend. He loves to pick on new kids, so stick close to me!" she whispered. This worried Miles but he felt a little braver, knowing that Melissa was going to keep an eye on him.

"Who is that new kid?" Vlad asked his right hand man in a heavy Russian accent.  
"He's the new kid Bwoss apparently he's been out and about the last couple of years cause of some birth defect," he replied, clearly not noticing Miles's two tails.  
"Ah, you know what we do to freshman, yeah? Boys let's find out who new fox is. I have a feeling he could be some fun!" Vlad laughed...

"Hey Melissa, who is new kid?" Vlad called. Melissa sighed.  
"Don't speak unless you have to," Melissa advised quietly. Tails stepped back, but stopped himself hiding behind Melissa.  
"Vlad this is Miles. Miles this is Vlad," Melissa announced.  
"A pleasure to meet you," Vlad grinned cruelly, putting his hand out.

Reluctantly, Miles shook his hand. He didn't like this wolf one bit but Miles tried to make good first impressions. Vlad suddenly began to squeeze his hand, Miles tried to hide the pain but just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore Melissa spoke up. "Vlad, let go," She warned. Vlad smirked and made an odd "Pft" sound.  
"Sure thing.. Princess," he sneered.

"You know what? We're done!" Melissa snapped.  
"B..b.. But Melissa," Vlad stammered.  
"But nothing Vlad, we're through. I can't believe I saw anything worthwhile in you!" Melissa yelled.  
"Aww, come on Mel!" he protested.  
Melissa suddenly crouched down and swung her leg around, knocking Vlad onto his back. "DON'T CALL ME MEL!" She hissed.  
Note to self: Do not call Melissa, Mel Miles thought to himself.

Vlad scrambled up to his feet and stood boldly "You.. Will pay," he threatened.  
Miles began to get a little weary, and his two tails began to move around a bit.  
"Hey, what's up with your tail?" One of Vlad's goons exclaimed. Miles stepped back in alarm and two tails gently came together, to almost look like one. A trick Miles had learned to perfect over the years.  
"Leave him alone, Pierce!" Melissa barked.  
"Ok, ok. Sheesh, just askin'," Pierce the bee exclaimed.  
"I'll see you later," Vlad smirked coldly, before stomping away.

Melissa noticed that something wasn't right with Miles. He looked worried, he looked very worried.  
"Miles, you ok?" she asked curiously.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that I know what to expect for a while.. Bullying," he gulped. The way Miles said it was like it was a curse. It echoed in the air.  
"Come on, we're friends now. I won't let anyone bother you. I promise," Melissa said, putting her arm around him and walking into the school...


	3. Chapter 2 - A new face

Chapter 2: A New Face

**Neonlight14 wrote this full chapter, I only edited it and added the final paragraph.**

**We really need some bully OC'S, even if you just make it up off the top of your head its better than nothing.**

**EnjoyXD**

Meanwhile Vlad and his goons where at the abandoned shed in the schoolyard, it was dark, all of its floorboards where creaky and damp and the windows had been smashed, making it quite cold but Vlad didn't care as it reminded him of his old country. Vlad's eyes were bloodshot he was staring angrily at a picture of Melissa on an old wooden chair. It's wood had also rotted from the dampness of the shed. His goons where all standing behind him with worried looks they were all scared to approach him in this state. Finally a Max the Racoon went up to him and inhaled to speak, but before he could the Wolf spoke.

"How could she do this to me? Me! King of school, who single-handedly destroyed 5, That's right 5, of that Dr Eggman's Robots. That man who think he so big and strong and I had girl who made me so happy and she dump me for a freak!. I mean look at him he skinny, no muscle, no charm and hell I swear I saw an extra tail on him!" Vlad spoke in a very cold rage filled deep growl though it was only like a whisper but the henchman could hear the wolf clear as day.  
Then his right hand man Max said in a scared tone. "Well, bwoss... um maybe she kinda just had a... A...A"  
"A WHAT!?" growled Vlad picks, sharply turning his head to Max making him tremble.

"Maybe she kinda had a change of heart?" said Max cowering in fear  
Vlad looked like he was about to tear Max to pieces untill he came to his senses and laughed making his henchmen laugh awkwardly, he was really terrified at Vlad's sudden change of attitude.  
Vlad put his very large hand on Max's shoulder and said in a soft voice.  
"My friend, I would like to... ughh... congratulate you on finally telling me the truth, in fact I'm going to reward you for words of wisdom! Behind the shed, you know?" said Vlad making Max smile while the other henchmen looked in fright knowing that everything Vlad was saying was a lie and that he was about to do something terrible.

The two exited the shed round the back and there was dead silence for a minute or two untill a large crash was heard and a scream that was obviously coming from Max. Then Vlad came back with a blood thirsty grin on his large wolf face and following him was a beaten up Max! His lip was bleeding, both his eyes were bruising, every bit of fur was either bruised or cut and worst of all Vlad had taken a small chunk of Max's left ear off!  
"Now, any more people want to give me reason Melissa leave me?" said Vlad  
"NO, Nope were all good!" They all answered in unison as Max fell to the floor and curled into a ball.  
Vlad grabbed his wounded ear and pulled him up from the floor and screamed in his ear  
"THAT GIRL WAS BRAINWASHED BY THAT LITTLE FREAK WITH YELLOW FUR! IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE BOUT CHANGE OF HEART I WILL KILL YOU UNDERSTAND!" Roared the Wolf frightening everyone in the shed as the former right hand man passed out on the floor in his blood.

Then the bell rang making Vlad and his henchman perk up they're ears.  
"Class has started." Stated one of them.  
"No s*** Sherlock!" Said another starting a huge argument between the bullies.  
"QUIET!" demanded Vlad.  
Suddenly everyone was silent.  
"Now boys we are going to teach Fox lesson." He laughed.  
Then he stared at the henchmen in a menacing way making them laugh along with him.

(Meanwhile In Class)  
Melissa and Miles were walking inside they're form room it was a big room full of desks and noisy kids, talking louder than a speaker on full blast.  
"Ok dude, you can sit there next to me!" Melissa said patting Miles on his shoulder.  
"Ok!" smiled Miles as he sat down next to Melissa. He was really happy he had made a friend and started day dreaming but then he was awoke to a teacher shouting  
"Right then class find your seats!" Exclaimed a 30-year-old brown hedgehog teacher inside of the classroom, she looked around the room and saw Miles sitting down next to Melissa.  
"I see we have A new student today. I am Mrs Bower, your form tutor, what's your name?" She asked causing Miles's face to freeze up he hated his name and didn't want to say it but Melissa nudged him making him stutter the words.  
"M..M...Miles." He said making the teacher smile.  
"Oh, don't be nervous little guy just because your new!" She laughed as she went up to the computer about to take the register when, suddenly!

"CRASH!" Went the door to the class room door as Vlad and his goons came crashing through into the classroom.  
"Vlad Mikhailov!" shouted Mrs Bower. "Your 10 Minutes late to lesson!"  
"Sorry Miss me and boys busy with buisness yeah?" Vlad apoligised in a snide way as he stomped over to his desk whispering to Miles on the way.  
"Yes, well, your 'business' has given you a break detention.

"Your dead, Freak." whispered Vlad to Miles, making him gulp and shrink down into his seat.  
"What did he say to you?" asked Melissa.  
"He t..t...told me I'm d...d...dead." said Miles shivering with fright.  
Not a second after Melissa heard this she raised her hand and said out loud.  
"Miss! Vlad just threatened Miles!" she exclaimed.  
"What?" exclaimed Vlad innocently "I did nothing, Miss I swear by heart!" said Vlad in an awkward way.

"Miles did he threaten you?" asked Melissa.  
Miles froze for a second before looking around and seeing Vlad pounding his fist into his hand then turned around to see Melissa winking her eye at him which boosted his confidence up!  
"Yes, yes, he did!" declared Miles.  
"Vlad you will stay for a 1 hours detention after school for a week! How dare you threaten another pupil! Especially when he hasn't even been here half an hour!" shouted Mrs Bower.  
"But Miss I..."  
"Don't but Miss me young man!" Snapped Mrs Bower  
"Get to the Headmasters office now!" She Shouted.  
Vlad got up and stormed out the classroom muttering to himself as he slammed the door behind him.

Miles gulped again. Even with Melissa beside him, he was scared. Vlad was seven foot tall and there was no way Miles could defend himself if Vlad was to fight him.  
"Don't worry, Miles. You'll be alright," Melissa comforted, as if he had read her thoughts.

"I hope so," Miles murmured.

**Werewolf99, if you are reading this I like your OC, however I'm not sure what animal he is so please let me know ASAP XD**

**Thanks for all the OC'S, reviews and follows, have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Engineering

**Chapter 3 - Engineering**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy at my allotment and It's hard to write when you're upset about stuff **

**(but I'll save you my life story).**

**We are still looking for OC's there's only a few spaces left so hurry if you want Your OC to be in the story**

**Neonlight14 wrote this story with me...**

"Alright Miles, here's your timetable, don't lose it now," Mrs Bower smiled.  
"I won't," Miles replied.  
"Come on, Miles. We've got maths first and then engineering," Melissa explained as they headed out the door.  
"ALRIGHT! I love engineering," Miles grinned. _Maybe this school isn't as bad as I thought_ Miles thought to himself as he headed towards his maths class...

"Alright kids, we're starting a new topic: Algebra!" Mr Stewart, a middle-aged grey wolf announced.  
"AAAAAWWWWWW!" everyone moaned.  
"I know, I know, but it has to be done. Now... Simplify X + Y + Y" Mr Stewart asked, writing the question on the board.

"Do you know the answer, young man?" Mr Stewart asked Miles after a few seconds.  
"Yeah, x + 2Y" Miles said quietly.  
"Excellent, now um... What's your name kid?" Mr Stewart whispered.  
"My name is Miles," he smiled.  
"Well Miles, I'm Mr Stewart. Can you tell me how you got that answer?"

"I, uh.. You can't mix letters so the two Y's come together to make 2Y but the X has to stay by itself because there's no other X's," Miles explained awkwardly. Mr Stewart nodded eagerly.  
"Perfect answer, well done!" Mr Stewart grinned. Miles went a little red from all the attention.  
Melissa quietly chuckled to herself.

"Alright Kids, your turn. You've got the rest of the lesson to finish this worksheet. Just put your hand up if you get stuck," Mr Stewart said, handing out a page full of questions, after a few seconds almost everyone put their hands up, except Miles and Melissa.

"Wow dude, you're really smart!" whispered Melissa to Miles.  
Miles smiled and started blushing making Melissa laugh.  
"Thanks... So.. So are you" he smiled.  
Melissa grinned and playfully messed all of Miles's hair up.

"Ok class!" Yelled Mr Stewart  
"To help pass the time, I will put on some music!" He laughed making the class put they're heads up  
"From my own collection! The best of Judy Garland!" He said.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" Moaned the class including Melissa and Miles

_**(Later that day)**_

Vlad had been sent back to class and was walking to the next lesson with his gang while Melissa and Miles were busy chatting away, walking to engineering down the crowded school corridors. Upon getting to the last door on the left of the school that had the door name 'Engineering' Miles smiled in excitement.  
"Aww Awesome!" Miles said cheerfully  
"Haha, You excited?" Melissa asked sarcastically  
"You bet!" Miles replied joyfully.

Then the door opened and out came a brown bear holding a notebook.  
"Ok class, come on in," he said as the class came in and took a seat at one of the many work benches in the room.  
"If you don't know me I'm Mr Pass! Who will be teaching you engineering I suppose most of you already know how to use your workbench, so I'll just cut to the chase. This term you will be creating a mechanical object. This object has to be able to do a certain task like, say... a wind up car or a working clock. You will be working in partners, so please, pick them now," said the Bear as the class paired up.

The class was quite small so there was only a few pairs. Miles didn't know their names but they looked friendly enough... Or so he hoped.

Melissa shuffled over to Miles patting him on the shoulder making him smile.  
"Doesn't matter what it is, as long as it can't hurt or mentally scar someone," continued Mr Pass, specifically looking at Vlad.  
Both Miles and Melissa giggled at hearing this.

"I should also mention that there is a contest on for the entire school of who makes the best mechanism. The winner and their partner will each receive $500."  
The whole class began to silently whisper to their partner.

"Right then, we're wasting time here. All of you go and get on with it!" said the bear sitting down at his desk and putting in his earphones and turning on his I- Pod.

Almost immediately, the class began grabbing bits of wood, metal, cogs and other equipment.  
Miles grabbed loads of cogs, some wood, metal, a hammer, a screwdriver, a wrench, A can of oil and a medium-sized metal saw and brought it over to the work bench that he and Melissa were sitting at and placed them down on it.

"Woah, what's all this for?" Asked Melissa.  
"I want to make a music box for my mom" explained Miles.  
"Aww that's adorable!" Melissa laughed, getting Miles into a gentle headlock and messing up his fur on his head.  
"Hey, cut that out," Miles giggled.

Meanwhile in the corner Vlad and his henchmen were planning on making a working gun! Vlad and Max were creating the barrel, Alex, a purple coyote and Pierce a black and grey bee were making the handle, Kilgore the vulture and Allen the alligator were making the magazine, whilst Corey the dog and Jonathan the hawk were creating the mechanism and the bullets.

"Yes this going to be best object yeah?" Vlad stated  
"I SAID YEAH?!" he shouted when no-one replied.  
"Yes...Yes sir!" They all yelled like they were saluting a general.  
"We will teach fox lesson haha!" he laughed.

Vlad could see Miles making a sort of wooden box at great speed that Vlad secretly didn't want to admit even he thought was impressive. But then he saw Melissa helping him making Miles smile causing Vlad's blood to boil like an oven.  
"Boys!" he called.  
"Yeah?" replied Max.  
"Watch now, as I ruin Fox's project." Vlad whispered walking over to Miles and Melissa's workbench.

"Man! You make stuff quickly," Melissa exclaimed, shocked at Miles's ability to create things so quickly.  
"I can't help it, I just love making things!" explained Miles.  
"Show off!" joked Melissa as Miles started oiling the cogs on the music box, but the oil baster was stiff and Miles was having trouble getting it out. Just then, Vlad came over making Miles glance at him with fear in his eyes. Miles looked away and continued to still try to get the oil out.

"Hello Fox and hello Mel-ISSA!" Vlad said in a calm voice.  
"Ugghhh...Hi?" Miles said cowering down at Vlads humoungus size as Melissa got in front of him.  
"Go away Vlad I don't want to even look at you!" Melissa angrily stated.  
"Relax Girl, I'm only here to look at project." Vlad said in a creepy undertone.  
"Do you want knocked on your backside again?" Melissa warned.

"Don't put one finger on me and Miles's project, Vlad!" Melissa growled after a moment of silence.  
"Relax, I'm just enjoying oppourtunity to see felow students project!" Said Vlad picking up the box and holding it in the palm of his hand like it was some forgotten relic while Miles was still trying to get the oil out.

Vlad was about to crush the box when Miles squeezed as hard as he could making a gush of oil spill all over Vlad leaving him dumbstruck as Melissa snatched the box out of Vlad's giant hand and handed it to Miles whilst Vlad was frozen in place with his jaw wide open, even his henchmen were laughing!

The whole class started laughing at Vlad, while Mr Pass was lip syncing to Livin On A Prayer. Vlad eventually came back to his senses but was still covered from head to tail in black oil.  
"SILENCE!" roared Vlad in his loud booming voice as the entire room went silent as he stared directly at Miles.  
He growled at Miles grabbing him by his neck and pulling him up into the air!

"Why you little -! I will tear you to shreds!" roared Vlad. Miles was kicking and trying to hit Vlad but Miles was too small. Vlad slammed Miles into a wall, raising his fist into the air and was about to hit him. Melissa thought quickly as she spilled oil under Vlad's feet, just before he could bash little Miles's brains out, making Vlad slide around the room and crash into wall knocking him clean out!

The whole class started laughing again but they went deadly silent when they realised as Mr Pass turned off his I- pod and looked and saw Vlad on the floor and Miles crying.  
"Hey, what's going on here! I demand an explanation why a pupil is crying and another one is lieing unconsous on the floor!" Shouted Mr Pass as Melissa explained.

"Sir! Vlad tried to smash Miles's work and thenl when he accidentally spilled oil on him he almost killed him!"

"Class is this true?" Mr Pass asked sternly as the entire class nodded.

"RIGHT THEN!" screamed Mr Pass as he grabbed Vlad by the ear and dragged him out of the room across all the wood shavings and bits of metal.

The whole class just started quietly working again with a look of shock on all there faces.  
Melissa smiled then looked at Miles and he was on the floor, curled up inside his Tails, crying. Melissa went up to him and shaked one of his Tails making him peek his head out.

Melissa could see blood on the back of his head while his eyes were really teary. It was so sad, it even made Melissa tear up. She didn't hesitate. She grabbed him and gave him a huge hug, making him stop crying almost instantly.

"Come on, we'll get you to first aid... Don't worry, you're music box is safe," Melissa explained gently, helping him to his feet and slowly walking away...

**The OC's Allen, Kilgore, and Pierce belong to Cyberwolf7777. (So thanks again, CyberXD **

**Alex belongs to Gosalyn2007. (Thanks a ton XD)**

**Bob and Cory belongs to a great friend of mine: British Teapot (Thanks, do you think I can have a cuppa? ;-D)**

**A review by OneofVlad'sgoons asked if this was about anyone specific.**

**So I'm making this clear now. This story may not be perfect, It may not have amazing punctuation, but me and Neon published this to show what bullying can do to people. It's to raise awareness and to try to stop bullying.**

**I'm not gonna give you guys a huge lecture on bullying, but bullying HAS to stop. Your confidence drops lower than the temperature on Neptune and it is hard to make friends. You can hardly have a conversation because you're so nervous and don't get me started on trying to fit in.**

**There's some more stuff on my profile on bullying, that I highly suggest you read. (it's in bold and I wrote the second one myself)**

**(Oh, and I get bullied and I got laughed at for writing this fanfiction so be grateful please)**

**Don't hesitate to contact me if you get bullied and want someone to talk to or if you want to know anything else.**

**Ok, lecture is over have a nice day, next chapter will be up soon (hopefully XD)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Vlad's revenge

**Chapter 4 - Vlad's Revenge**

**We're back again. I've noticed the story has been put in a community so THANK YOU SO MUCH XD**

**I won't give you guys another lecture but if you are getting bullied, nip it in the bud otherwise you may end up like me. It might start with a push and a few names called out at you and then you can't stop it without police involvement.**

"Don't cry he can't hurt you anymore!" Melissa said to Miles in a calm sweet voice still hugging him.  
Miles was still shook up. His head was bruising, had blood dripping down his head and was still crying. He was scared to death of Vlad. He said nothing, just cried into Melissa's fur, wrapping his two tails round himself.

"Come on, Miles, it's ok. the headmasters probably tearing him to bits as we speak!" joked melissa, trying to raise his spirits.  
Miles smiled a little after hearing this hugging melissa one more time before Mrs Clarke, a grey owl who was the first aider walked into the room to see to Miles's head.

_**(Later At Lunch)**_

The lunch hall was enormous. There were benches all around and a line where the food was given to the students by 6 old hens, who were always rude to the students. It was very noisy, as the large roof made the slightest sound echo, so a few hundred kids made something like a deafening roar.

Melissa and Miles walked inside to the line and started talking, Miles's eyes had gone red raw and he still stuttered a bit.  
"You okay now, dude?" Melissa asked putting her arm round him.  
"A little bi-bit," Miles smiled weakly.  
"Good," Melissa smiled warmly.

It was their turn to get served at lunch. One of the hens looked at them with a sly look.  
"You're the new kid?" asked the hens.  
"Ughh...Yeah?" Miles said quietly.  
"I heard you made the bully angry haha!" laughed the hen.  
Miles started whimpering a little.

"Aww. Don't worry, little guy. If your lucky, maybe he'll only break one of your bones. Mahahahhaha!" cackled the old hen, causing her to cough and splutter onto the fortunately covered deserts.  
_Nice_ Melissa thought to herself, wiping the spit from her cheek.  
The hen handed the food to Miles and Melissa and they both found a table and sat down next to each other. The hens words still resonating in Miles's head as he started trembling. His stomach felt heavy inside and he felt like he was unable to eat.

"Don't let her get to you bro! She's just an old prune who loves to scare new kids. She's only joking!" Melissa said lightly. It was like she had read his mind. She ruffled Miles's hair to make him smile.

"That old troll giving you trouble, buddy?" Marcus the lion asked, sitting down beside Miles.  
"Yeah, and she coughed all over my lunch... It's a good thing that it's covered," Miles smiled, trying to sound brave.  
"That's why the school covered the food," Marcus laughed.

"Hey, Marcus!" Melissa smiled.  
"Hey, Melissa. I heard you knocked Vlad onto his butt. That took guts, Good work!" Marcus smirked, pretending to bow down.  
"He was picking on Miles and called me Mel," Melissa explained.  
"You think he would realise not to do those things by now," Marcus said.  
"He's ignorant and thinks he is the best. He hates competition," Melissa said, winking at Miles.

_I'm competition? Now that's gotta be a lie _Miles thought to himself.

"Yeah, anyway, wanna play basketball later with Noah?" Marcus asked after a moment.  
"Sure, If Miles can play?" Melissa said.  
"Of course he can, you're a player down anyway. I'll see you guys later, bye," Marcus said before leaving.

"Uhh, Melissa. I can't play basketball," Miles admitted.  
"Don't worry, you'll learn," Melissa smiled.  
Miles nodded and continued to eat his lunch.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

The bullies sat by an old bench by the side of the lunch room where they waited for Vlad to return.  
"Do you think he's in trouble?" Asked Pierce the Bee  
"Well, obviously. Where else do you think he would be?!" Snapped Alex the coyote.

Just then one of the doors to the lunch room slammed open and the whole room went silent as the 7ft tall Wolf stomped through the door with a look that could curdle dairy.  
"Vlad!" Pierce chirped.  
Vlad walked over to the Table looking around the room at all the staring faces of the other students and snapped  
"WHAT YOU ALL STARING AT, MAGGOTS!" he roared, making them all jump and quickly return to their conversation.

Vlad sat down at the table and immediately the other bullies started talking to him.  
"So, Vlad, what happened at the headmaster's office? Alex asked.  
"Yeah, what's your punishment?" Pierce added.

"He have taken away privilege to be in soccer tournament and my parents are coming to get me" Whispered Vlad in an angry voice.  
"Aww, no fair! you get to stay off school!" Pierce complained.

"He will bring great shame to my family but I still have the basketball game haha!" Vlad continued, ignoring Pierce.  
"But what about the new fox?" Hex the Cheetah asked, speaking up for the first time.  
"Yeah, what about him? I mean, he is the one who ruined everything for you and Melissa," Pierce asked.

"Grr!" Growled Vlad.  
"Uh oh," Pierce squeaked.  
"I would tear him limb from limb but first I would rather humiliate him in front of Melissa!" scoffed Vlad.

"How?" They all asked raising their eyebrows.

"Oh let's just say he not going to have problem with using toilet at school, mhm!" Winked Vlad holding up a bottle of Laxatives.  
All the bullies looked at each other and smirked at each other but then Hex raised her eyebrow and asked "And just how are going get it into his food, then?"

Vlad Looked at Hex and laughed.

"Well he does not have drink, so he will go over to vending machine and I will put this bottle of Dr Pepper with laxative inside under where you get dispensed drink. Seeing it and not being able to resist free drink, he will take drink and within a few minutes he will be running to the toilet before he knows what he is doing!" Vlad ranted in the most broken english the bullies had ever heard but essentially he was going to give a laxative- filled Dr Pepper to Miles.

Vlad got up and placed the bottle of Dr Pepper under the machine.  
It wasn't long before Miles got up to the Vending machine and saw the Dr Pepper and took it back with him to the table.  
Vlad watched Miles every move trying as hard as he could not to laugh out loud at Miles's misfortune.

Miles and Melissa finished their lunch and went back to the engineering room where pupils were able to go in at lunchtime to work on projects and build things, Miles wanted to finish his music box and Melissa wanted to help.  
Miles was working as quickly as he could, putting all the components together to make the box work.

Melissa looked at Miles like he was some sort of genius as she was so shocked at what he could do.  
forty minutes before lunch, Miles had finished the box and Melissa took him out into the old hallways of the school where it was quiet, in fact there wasn't anybody there at all.

Miles put the box on a windowsill and wound up the cog on the side making it start playing.  
Melissa and Miles held their breath as the box played a bell version of "_Wonderwall_" By Oasis.  
Melissa was astonished that Tails could create something so amazing.  
"High- five!" Said Melissa holding up her hand for a high-five.

Miles gave her a high five laughing when suddenly he felt his stomach churn.  
"Ugh, you ok, dude?" Asked Melissa.  
Miles just looked at her in a worried look and ran to the toilets...

**I know, we're evil XD**

**One thing I'd like to mention is the punishment given to Vlad. Admit it, Veeerrryy few kids like going to school. So why do teachers think that giving bad kids a week off school or letting them go on trips will help their behaviour. Especially when some kids put a lot of effort into their work?**

**Or is it just me?**

**Anyway...**

**Pierce and Hex belong to Cyberwolf7777**

**Alex belongs to Gosalyn2007**

**(I know I hadn't mentioned these one before) Vlad belongs to Neonlight14**

**And Melissa belongs to me (she is based off a friend of mine XD)**

**This is your last chance of getting your OC into the story. As soon as the next chapter is published, no more OC'S will be accepted unless they're ABSOLUTELY ESSENTIAL XD**

**I'll see you guys later, have a nice day XD**


	6. Chapter 5 - Payback

**Chapter 5 - Payback**

**You'll all be ****_so _****disappointed to hear that there's no lecture today so I'll leave you with this:**

**"Some people won't be happy until they've pushed you to the ground. What you have to do is have the courage to stand your ground and not give them the time of day. Hold on to your power and never give it away." **

**― Donna Schoenrock"**

**(Thanks for sending me this, Puffichu XD)**

**One last thing, no more OC'S Can be accepted (if I need any, I'll let you guys know :))**

"Miles, you ok in there?" Melissa asked, knocking on the door.  
"Uhh, yeah. Just go back to the table, I won't be a sec" Miles called back. Miles had been in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes and Melissa was starting to worry.  
Melissa reluctantly made her way back to the table and noticed that Sky the Fox was looking for a place to sit and eat. "Hey, Sky. Come sit with me and Miles," Melissa offered. Sky turned and gingerly sat down opposite of her.

"Thanks," he muttered. Melissa smiled .Just then, Miles returned from the toilet.  
"I don't think the school dinner agreed with ya, dude," Melissa said. Miles put on an embarrassed look on his face as he looked up at Melissa.

Miles smelled terrible and Melissa was about to joke about it, but judging by the look on his face, Melissa realised that that would be a really bad idea. So she said nothing.  
"No, it didn't. Got any deodorant?" Miles asked.

"Here," Sky said, tossing him a small can from his bag.  
"Thank you," Miles smiled, quickly spraying himself and passing it back to Sky.  
"I gotta admit, I feel sorry for the next person to go in there, phew!" He said making Melissa burst out laughing before she gave Miles a noogie on his head. Even Sky had a light smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Miles asked.  
"This is Sky, a friend of mine," explained Melissa .  
"And I don't think it was the lunch that made you ill," Sky added, looking at Vlad.

Melissa watched as Vlad quickly picking up a small box, hoping no one had saw but Melissa had already read the label. Laxatives? Melissa thought to herself. Melissa looked at Miles who was about to take a drink of his Dr Pepper.

"Miles, wait!" Melissa whispered loudly.  
"Huh?" Miles said, moving the bottle away from his lips.  
"I think Vlad has put something in your Dr pepper. Don't drink it, here, have mine," Melissa explained, taking the Dr Pepper from him.  
Miles frowned but took Melissa's coke and almost drunk the entire poured the half Dr Pepper into a cup and then poured the rest into another. The laxatives had settled to the bottom of the bottle so Melissa tried to get it all into the second cup. She then went over to Vlad with the second cup in her hand.

"Hey, Vlad. I heard that you aren't allowed to play in the soccer tournament. I'm so sorry, in fact, here have my Dr Pepper as an apology. I didn't think you'd get excluded either," Melissa sadly. Vlad stared at Melissa who gave him the cup of Dr pepper. "I will, thank you," Vlad managed, unsure of what to say.

Melissa watched him drink the entire cup before turning and walking away sadly. As soon as Vlad couldn't see her face, Melissa smiled and looked at Miles who had watched the entire thing.  
"You didn't," Miles said quietly, his mouth open.  
"Yep, I did," Melissa giggled, looking over her shoulder to see Vlad rubbing his stomach.

Vlad suddenly stood and ran towards the toilets.  
"Yes!" They whispered, giving each other a high- five. Even Sky seemed to have a sly smirk on his face.

"Well, I have to go to a detention now. Please don't tell anyone I said anything," Sky said.  
"We won't," They both said at the same time.  
"Promise," Sky insisted.  
Miles and Melissa nodded. Sky smiled awkwardly and left.

"Come outside, Dude. I wanna play basketball!" Melissa said To Miles in a joyful tone.  
"Ok!" Miles said as they both walked out the lunch room walking out into the basketball court.

"Hey, Noah! How about a rematch from last week, huh?" Melissa called. Noah was a 6'9 " panda. He was purple and gold with red blue and orange stripes all over him.  
"Hey Melissa, you up for another match? You just don't know when to quit," Noah grinned. Passing Melissa the ball with a strong chest pass.

Melissa caught the ball in surprise and grinned "GAME ON!"  
"ALRIGHT, so, Shift do you want to be on my team? " Noah asked. Shift nodded eagerly. He was white and silver with blue. "Miles, you wanna come on my team," Melissa asked.  
"Uuuhhh, no thanks. I'll.. Uh. Just watch," he stammered.

"Miles, come on," Melissa said sternly but cheerfully. Melissa realised that Miles was scared to play but she had to draw him out of his shell, even if she had to drag him out.  
"Fine," Miles sighed, walking up to her.  
"Thanks," Melissa grinned giving Miles a noogie.

The final teams stood like this: Noah had himself, Shift, Minxie the Lynxhog , Jasmine the hedgehog, Mira the butterfly, and Jenny the Fox.

Melissa had herself, Miles, Crystal the fox, Jack the Jackalope, Zeareceo the fruit bat and Monica and Vaynse the tigerfox twins.

As soon as her team was in position, Melissa began to dribble the ball and sped past Noah. "THAT'S CHEATING! " Noah exclaimed. Melissa giggled and continued to run towards the net. Melissa leapt up in the air and threw the ball at the net but just before it went in, Noah knocked the ball out of the "Hey, now that was cheating!" Melissa grinned, leaping up and down as she tried to get the ball back.

Noah threw the ball at Jasmine, a black and red hedgehog. She snatched the ball out the way and skillfully dodged the other players. She launched the ball at the net and it neatly went in.  
"Alright!" she exclaimed.

The ball rolled into a puddle next to Miles's foot. He crouched down to pick it up, as did Shift but as the two touched the ball...  
BBBBZZZZZT!  
"Yikes!" Miles exclaimed, drooping the ball.  
"Sorry about that," Shift said genuinely. "My hands are sorta electric and the water must've set my powers off," he explained.  
"D.. Don't worry about it," Miles stammered rubbing his hands on his sides.

Shift bounced the ball in front of Miles so he could catch it without getting zapped.  
"Miles, to me," Melissa called running over to a clear spot. Miles threw the ball and Melissa caught it and ran on but her path was blocked by the opposing team.

_I can do this!_ Miles thought to himself running behind the other team."Melissa, quick!" Miles squeaked. Melissa launched the ball at Miles, he caught it and headed towards the net. He passed it to Crystal, a white fox who then passed it then to Jack the jackalope.

Jack found himself surrounded and was fighting to keep hold of the ball. Miles moved over towards the net and called for the ball. Jack leapt into the air and launched the ball at Miles. Miles found himself lost in the moment. He spun his two tails around, like a propeller and he flew into the air. Everyone who was playing froze and watched as Miles caught the ball and threw it into the net.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Miles realised what he had done. Everyone who was playing was watching him in amazement.  
"Uh oh," he muttered. _Oh well, my social life is out the window_, he thought to himself.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'? THAT WAS AMAZING!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. Miles turned to see a gazelle prancing towards him.  
"Mr Armstrong is right, Miles. That was incredible! Now I really want two tails," Melissa smiled.  
"Y..you think so?" Miles stammered.

"ABSOLUTELY, and I think you should come to compete in the basketball team. All of you, actually," Mr Armstrong said.  
Miles looked at Melissa and the others. They all nodded at Miles "Alright then... where do we sign up?"

_**(Meanwhile, in the boy's toilet)**_

The bullies walked into the bathroom and saw a pair of hug legs underneath the bathroom cubicle . They walked around and saw Vlad on his knees vomiting into the toilet.  
"You Ok, bwoss?" Asked Max.  
Vlad turned around and death stared at Max. "Oh Yeah, I fine. That's why i'm here puking into toilet!" Vlad yelled sarcastically.  
"Oh." Max muttered.

Vlad stood up and wiped his mouth then walked out of the cubicle... and smiled. "So, Mel thinks she can play prank on me does she?" he laughed. "We'll just see about that, hahaha!"

"What's the Plan Boss?" asked Alex the coyote.  
"Well..." Vlad thought to himself. "Alex do you still have spray can?"  
"Yeah," he answered slowly.  
"Bring me them! We are going to teach Melissa a lesson, she won't soon be forgetting. Muhahahahah!" laughed Vlad.

Alex was feeling guilty about taking part in this cause in reality he hated Vlad and only hung around with him case he wanted to act cool for Melissa. The only reason he even joined with Vald was for Melissa now that she was gone he didn't know what to do!

Alex was about to try and change Vlad's mind but Vlad spoke first and if there's one thing Alex knew, it was not to interrupt him.  
Vlad stared out of the windows in the playground looking at melissa and miles having fun and sneered."Look at puny little two tail he gets my girl... MY GIRL! Well we will show fox who is boss aye?"

His men stayed silent in surprise. They had not expected Vlad to turn against Melissa. Especially as they knew that she would know who had done it.  
"AYE!?" Vlad roared, as if reading their minds.  
"OH YES, SIR. DEFINATLY!" they all exclaimed awkwardly.

"Ok then, let's go..." Vlad said darkly.

**_(Later that day)_**

Melissa and Miles were about to come in for form time when they heard a voice on the school monitor speaker.  
"Would Melissa from form 3, please come to Miss Bower's room. Immediately!"  
"What the?" Miles muttered.  
"Miles I'll be right back." Melissa smiled.

Melissa hurried into the school and down the hall to the classroom. She saw Miss bower and The principal looking at her in a very angry way.

"What is it, miss?" Asked Melissa.  
"DONT' YOU WHAT MISS ME, YOUNG LADY!" Shouted Miss Bower."Huh?" Melissa exclaimed, raising her eyebrow. Melissa then saw the writing on the board."Woah, wait that's not me! I've been outside all lunch. Check the camera's!" Melissa protested.

"No, Melissa, it's clearly your writing! You will recieve a detention for this!" shouted the principle Who was a brown porcupine called Mrs Bainbridge.  
"But I ... But I!" Melissa managed.  
"NO BUTS! Now get to my office. I want a word with you!" Yelled the Principle.

Melissa sighed and slowly walked out, leaving the door wide open...

**Ok, I wonder how many people cheered when Melissa got revenge XD I'm not suggesting that any bully victims give their bully a taste of their own medicine but come on, we just had to in this chapter. It was for Miles after all :)**

**My friend is making a Gmod movie on Sonic. If you would like to voice a character please contact me or Neonlight14 for more information or any questions :)**

**Have a great day and don't forget to review XD**


	7. Chapter 6 - A friend's support

**Chapter 6 - A friend's support**

**Okay people, try not to attack me with a baseball bat for taking so long. It's been hectic now I'm back at school DX**

**No lecture today, just two Quotes:**

**"_If people are trying to bring you down, it only means that You are ABOVE Them,"_**

**and...**

**"_People that hurt you over and over are like sandpaper. They may scratch you and hurt you a bit, but in the end you end up polished and they end up useless,"_**

**Anyway, here's your chapter and note that I don't have anymore written so it may take a while**

"Miles, I've got a ten minute detention now so why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch you up," Melissa sighed. Knocking on the door that led to Miles's history class.  
Miles nodded and slowly began to walk home...

"Wow, it's peaceful here," Miles muttered to himself as he crossed a small wooden bridge. The river was flowing underneath but it was really deep due to heavy rainfall.  
"Hey, Miles. We need to have talk," Vlad called from behind him. Miles froze and gulped, he forced himself to not tremble with fear.

"Uh, hi Vlad," Miles managed.  
"I apologise for today, it was not nice of me to do that," Vlad said, acting innocent.  
"It's ok, I'm used to it," Miles gulped.

"Great, what were you making in engineering? It very good," Vlad grinned.  
"Uh, I.. It's a music box," Miles stammered.  
"Can I see," Vlad asked, he realised that Miles was going to be harder to trick than any other kid.  
"I'd rather not, I.. I.. It's at the bottom of my bag and it took me ages to get it there," Miles said quickly.

"I don't think you understand. I want to see that box, NOW," Vlad exclaimed.  
"No," Miles muttered beginning to walk backwards. "No, it's mine," Miles exclaimed. Turning around and running as fast as he could.

Unfortunately, Vlad was faster. He snatched Miles's bag off his shoulder and rummaged inside for it.  
"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Miles yelled, leaping up and down in the air.  
"No, I want stupid music box," Vlad said, pulling the music box out of Miles's bag and holding it up in victory.  
"Please, gimme it back!" Miles whined, using his two tails to fly in the air and reach for the box.  
Vlad shoved Miles onto the ground and laughed as he threw the box into the river.  
"No!" Miles yelped, running off the bridge and heading to the bank.

Vlad laughed and quickly ran off.  
"Oh no. No no no no no no, not the music box. Please I've put too much effort into it to get it go," Miles began to sob. Miles reached for the box and was so close but suddenly, Miles lost his balance and fell into the river.

"HELP!" Miles screamed as he panicked. He couldn't swim and the water was really deep... Unless Miles got help he was going to drown.

Just then, Melissa was walking by and noticed Miles's bag on the bridge and then heard splashing in the river.  
"HELP!" Miles yelled again. Melissa sprinted over to the bridge and saw Miles struggling to keep his head above the water.

"MILES, HANG ON," Melissa exclaimed, grabbing Miles's bag and holding it over the edge of the bridge like a rope.  
"Miles, grab on!" Melissa squeaked, Miles reached for the bag but he couldn't reach.

Melissa had to think quickly and decided to take her jacket off and leap into the water. Melissa swam over to Miles and grabbed him. She did what she had learned in her swimming lessons and. Kept Miles's head above the water.

Melissa noticed that Miles was clutching onto the music box. Vlad Melissa thought to herself as she managed go get Miles to the river bank. Miles coughed and choked as he struggled to catch his breath.  
"Y.. You ok?" Melissa panted. Miles nodded weakly.

Melissa put her jacket over his shoulders to keep him warm and sat down beside him.  
"Come on, we'll get you home," Melissa said gently, helping Miles to his feet.  
"Melissa... Thanks," Miles said quietly.

The two then slowly made their way to Miles's house.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"Miles, what happened?!" Rosemary gasped as she opened the door and saw her son shivering.  
"I.. It," Miles began as his teeth chartered.  
"Oh, what am I saying? Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate," Rosemary interrupted, leading him inside.

"I'll.. See..y..you later, Miles," Melissa smiled despite shivering.  
"Wait, I didn't see you there. Would you like some hot chocolate as well?" Rosemary asked.  
"Y..yes, p..p..please," Melissa replied, rubbing her arms.

Rosemary invited Melissa inside and went to fetch some blankets.

Miles and Melissa cuddles in front of the coal fire with two thick blankets over them.  
"Man.. I've never been so c..cold," Miles said quietly.  
"Alright, you two. What happened?" Rosemary said after a comfortable silence.  
"Nothing," Miles said quickly.  
"Miles, what happened?" Rosemary persisted.

Miles sighed and shakily told his mother what had happened earlier, with Melissa occasionally adding things that Miles would have kept out.  
"Well, Melissa. It seems I owe you an enormous thank you for saving my son. How can I ever repay you?" Rosemary said when Miles finished.  
"Aaww, I don't need anything. My pleasure," Melissa smiled.

"I'll go make you two a hot chocolate," Rosemary offered leaving the two alone.

"Uhh, Melissa. Thank you for saving me," Miles said to fill the comfortable silence.  
"You've already thanked me, Miles. Honestly, you don't have to keep saying thanks. I couldn't have left my best mate, could I?" Melissa smiled rubbing his hair.

"You really are the g. Greatest friend I ever ask for," Miles smiled.  
"Aaaww, come here," she chuckled giving him another huge hug.

Just then Rosemary knocked on the door and walked in with a tray with two cups on.

"Here, enjoy," Rosemary smiled, handing both of them a huge cup of hot chocolate. Each one had lots of squirty cream and marshmallows on.  
"Wow, this is the best hot chocolate I've ever had!" Melissa exclaimed, after taking a sip followed by a huge mouthful.  
"Well, I'm glad you like it," Rosemary smiled.

AACCHHOO! Miles suddenly sneezed again.  
"Bless you," Melissa smiled  
"T..tell me about it," Melissa smirked.  
AACCHHOO! Miles suddenly sneezed.

"Geez, Miles you almost gave me a heart at..attack," Melissa smirked. Miles went a little red.  
"S..sorry. I think I've g.. Got a cold," Miles replied.

"Yeah i think so too haha," Melissa laughed putting her arm around the little fox.  
"I'm *sniff* scared Melisa." Miles said looking up at Melissa with sad eyes.  
"Why?" Asked a concerned Melissa.  
Miles looked down at the floor and quietly said "Vlad."

Melissa grew angry upon hearing this.  
"Don't worry, Miles. I will make sure that you never get hurt again, I promise."  
Miles smiled and hugged Melissa "Thank you, Melissa!" He said in a nasal voice.  
"No problem mate." Smiled Melissa.

"AAAACHOOOO!" Sneezed Miles.

"Hahaha. Get some rest, Miles. I'll see you tomorrow" Melissa giggled walking out of Miles's Room.  
Melissa heard Miles Sneeze again and giggled.

_He's cute when he sneezes_, she thought as she went downstairs to meet her parents.

**If anyone is looking for Vlad, he's hiding over there.**

**Vlad: "Uh oh,". *run off***

**Me: "Typical bully, runs away when things get heated."**

* * *

**On a serious note, there's a message in this chapter. When Miles was in trouble, Melissa helped him. Try to do that in real life, ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE DROWNING but I also mean if they're getting bullied. Stand by them, because if you turn away you're as bad as a bully.**

**To me that's what friendship is and I wanna shout out to my best friend Melissa, who has helped me so many ways, in school and out. In fact, it would take another book to say everything she has done for me. You're the best Melissa!**

**And a shout out to Neonlight14, for being just as great as Melissa.**

**Oh yeah, and a shout out to ALL YOU GUYS for reading this and supporting saying no to bullying!**

* * *

**Well, that's it for today but I have a question for you (Don't look up the answer please just put what you first thinkXD)**

**Which of these Celebrities has been bullied?**

**A.) Jackie Chan**

**B.) Tom Cruise **

**C.) Demi Lovato **

**Let me know in a review and let me know what you think of the chapter too please.**

**In reply to a guest review, show me your OC and I will see if they can squeeze in there. I make no promises though.**

**BBBYYYEEE XD**


End file.
